Trouble
by xosmetanxo
Summary: What happens when new vampires come to Forks h.s? What happens when 2 of those vampires fall for Bella? TROUBLE Readd and review I promise itll be worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers I know I havent posted in like FOREVER but now im back. ENJOY! )

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

I hit the snooze button as I opened my eyes. I sat up in bed and looked out the window to see the usual gray sky. I then got up and got ready for school. After brushing my teeth, I got dressed. I put on some skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

After getting ready I went to the kitchen to eat my cereal. After eating my cereal I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Edward standing there. I looked into his gorgeous eyes in amazement to how I managed to date the "undateable"

"Good morning Bella" he said smiling at me

"Good morning Edward" I answered back

"And how did you sleep?" said Edward taking my hand leading me to the car

"Pretty good"

When we got to school we met up with Alice.

"Bella! Good morning!" said the usually cheerful Alice

"Morning Alice" I said

We spent the next 10 minutes talking until Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came. Then out of nowhere a shiny Porshe drove up. Then 4 people got out. Two girls and two guys came out. All of them were pale and had glass like skin. Both girls were skinny and had blue eyes and black hair. The boys had gray eyes with black hair.

Everyone looked at this group in awe. Was there actual people just as gorgeous as the Cullens? Edward held me closer to him and escorted me inside. I had a gut feeling something was bound to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know chapter 1 was short and boring, I know, but I hope this makes up for some of it )**

* * *

In class, Edward seemed to be in his own world. He was quiet, too quiet. The people from this morning were in almost all of our classes. Each one was in each class. I pretty soon learned their names. The girls were Gloria and Patrica. The boys were George and Henry. Gloria had long straight black hair with sparkling blue eyes, while Patrica had shorter black hair with navy eyes. Both girls were skinny and tall. George had gray eyes with spiked black hair. Henry had his hair combed back with his light gray eyes. The boys were quite fit. Edward had the biggest glare I've seen in my entire life. He looked mad and I was too scared to ask him.

At lunch, the group was quiet. Edward had his arm around me as if he was trying to protect me from something. He and Alice were quiet as Angela and Ben kept blabbing. Then as I turned my head I saw George and Henry staring at me. I looked away to see Edward who was glaring at the boys.

After school in the car, in the car I decided to confront Edward about his peculiar behavior.

"Edward…" I said with caution, not wanting him to get mad.

"Yea Bella?" he answered

"Why do you look mad?"

"I'm not Bella don't worry.""You looked pissed off when those people drove up"

"I'm not mad Bella"

"Then why were you glaring the whole day Edward?"

"I always glare."

"No you keep a straight face, today you were quiet and glaring at the new kids"

"CAN WE JUST DROP THIS?"

When Edward pulled up to my house, I shut the door and went inside. I was upset that Edward wouldn't be honest with me. Edward came in, as I was drinking some water. He then looked at me.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said "I didn't want to raise my voice on you Bella. I love you"

"If you love me Edward, then be honest with me to as why, you were acting strange today" I answered back in a straight voice, no way was I giving up on this.

"I want to Bella, but its better not that I don't"

"Just tell me Edward, please."

"Ok, well those new 'kids' are vampires."

"How do you know?"

"I read Georges mind who was looking on someones blood to drink."

"Who was he planning on?"

"You, thus why I held you close to me"

I was now scared. Another sadistic vampire was after me oh-great.


	3. Chapter 3

After finding out that the new kids were vampires, I kept my distance. I stayed by Edwards side constantly. George and Henry of course still kept staring at me. They just looked and grinned at me.

After school, they followed me to Edwards car! I was walking with Edward when he heard footprints behind him. He then put his arm around me And we continued to walk. Then out of nowhere George and Henry were in front of us.

"Hello Edward, Hello Isabella" said both Henry and George at the same time.

"What do you want?" said Edward who held me even tighter to his side.

"Why can't your classmates just say hi?" said George

"For your intentions no" scowled Edward

"What intentions do you speak of" asked Henry who smiled at me, causing Edward to glare even more

"Don't act like an idiot, you know well what intentions" scowled Edward

"What? To get to know Ms. Isabella there, who looks beautiful today" said George looking at me.

"Well you're not, I know well what you plan on doing to her, just touch her and you will see what happens to you" scowled Edward

"Come on now, can't we all just be friends?" said Henry stroking my cheek gently and looking into my eyes.

Edward then pushed Henry away roughly. George then shoved Edward who punched him hard in return. I backed away to Edwards car, as people came to watch. Then the principal came to break up the fight. We were all called to the principals office.

After the principals office, Edward drove me home in complete silence. All of us got detention for a week. When I got home I heard it all from Charlie.

"Bella, how come you were involved in a fight?" asked Charlie who was clearly upset

"I didn't fight dad" I answered

"What happened then? The principal called to tell me that you and Edward were in a fight."

"Dad I happened to witness the fight. Some kids were messing around and Edward got mad."

"I don't want you getting involved Bella. You are in enough trouble as it is."

"I know Dad I know"

After doing homework, and making dinner, I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. In bed I couldn't sleep, I twisted and turned until I heard a voice.

"Can't sleep?" said Edward who was next to me.

"Not really" I answered back staring at the ceiling

"What a shame, why?"

"I don't know, I just can't"

"Well I'm sorry for today and for getting you in trouble."

"It's ok Edward, you were just trying to protect me"

"I was, but you ended up getting detention also"

"Yeah, but honestly who cares about one week of detention."

"True, but please be careful. Please promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise"

Edward then hummed his lullaby to me, making me fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
